Of Course: A Sam and Danny Drabble
by MusicIsLove92
Summary: Sappy, adorable, and painfully face-palm inducing. Forgive me this randomness; Sam/Danny Drabble is good for your soul, and makes you happy! Don't argue, you know its true. Short, but cute and sweet. :D Pleez opens it? The button calls to you. Click it.


_**(Okay, so I know that those of you who already read "A Long and Winding Road" are looking for an update, but after coming across a few spiffy one-shots and collections of drabble, I felt like writing some to go with the shuffle button on my iPod. Soooo here's a few random snippits of Sam/Danny goodness for your souls. Reviews are loved, as always, but I'll try and update the other story tomorrow. Thanks! PS- They kind of suck, but I felt like I needed to get them out of my system. Sorry! Also, I do not own any flowers, Apple companies, or Danny Phantoms... Wah.)**_

* * *

-_Smile Like You Mean It _by The Killers-

Sam snuck another glance at Danny from the desk to his right, but shifted her gaze to her notes when he did the same. She suppressed the urge to sigh (and switch the playlist on her iPod to Dido), and jotted down a few words of Mr. Lancer's long winded lecture. Sam saw Danny move in her peripheral vision, so she turned her head to face him. He smiled sheepishly and a cool hand wrapped itself around one of hers beneath her desk. It sent a chill down to her toes, but she smiled back and blushed profusely. Danny squeezed her hand, and her heart swelled.

* * *

-_Livin' on the Edge_ by Aerosmith-

Tucker had seen what the two of them apparently hadn't, and laughed when Danny just kept on going for Paulina. What he didn't see was how Sam couldn't muster up the courage to just tell him. Maybe his red beret was too tight, but he just couldn't figure why the two never did anything about it. It was refreshing when Ember's love spell got to them, but frustrating when they shied away from each other constantly. He let out an exasperated breath, and took both of his best friends' hands in his, put the two together, and crossed the street to walk with a small group of women. He watched as the two he left both blushed, looked away, but continued walking hand-in-hand. Tucker smiled, and shook his head. "Finally!" he yelled to them, and the two took off at a run.

* * *

-_Behind the Crimson Door _by H.I.M.-

Sam threw herself onto her bed, floundering on her stomach for a moment before managing to turn onto her back. She stared at the ceiling, but was only able to see his face. She opened her window to the sounds of the night, but was only able to hear his voice. His awkward laugh, his kind smile, his warmth… Sam knocked her head against her headboard, shutting her eyes tiredly until she heard the knock at her window, and smiled.

* * *

-_I'll Believe You When _by Matchbox 20-

Danny searched through the flowers, picking through rose after rose, pushing past the daisies and tulips until he found the perfect one. He didn't have enough money for more than just one, but it was perfect. He brought it to the counter, scratching at the back of his neck nervously when the saleswoman raised her brow. With a grateful sigh at being able to leave the store in one piece, he took off at a run before going ghost and soaring up to the clouds.

* * *

-_I Didn't Want to Need You _by Heart-

Sam opened her locker, much like every other day, but found a single flower leant against the inside wall. She frowned, thinking it was from Dash again, but knew as soon as she saw the bloom that it wasn't. It was a dark purple lily, lined a satiny lavender in the inside. Tied to its leaf was a simple white note written in black pen. 'Will you forgive me the times I've taken you for granted, and come with me to the movies on Friday night? Without Tucker?' It was signed in green at the bottom: Danny Fenton. Sam smiled, and headed to her next class where she found him fiddling with his pencil at the desk beside her. Leaning to his side, she kissed his cheek. _"Of course."_

**_(Thanks for reading, and watch out for another chapter of my other story tomorrow... Love, Khepri)_**


End file.
